As the electronics industry continues to implement wireless features into a wider array of devices, the frequency ranges at. which these devices operate continue to become more congested. For example, a typical home office may contain a number of devices, whether telephones or computer peripherals, all communicating in the 2.4 GHz frequency range. The resulting congestion can cause signal degradation, and consequently slower data transmission and/or lower quality audio communication.
Frequency hopping is well known, including adaptive frequency hopping which involves avoiding weaker channels or channels which seem to have a high number of data transmission errors. With high data rates, devices need to settle quickly on a new frequency after hopping, to avoid data transmission or communication degradation, and without introducing unnecessary noise into the system.
As a result, it would be desirable to provide a frequency hopping technique that decreases settling times without changing certain circuit parameters in a way that will result in more noise being introduced into the system.